Will You Go To Prom With Me?
by onepieceofcake
Summary: Prom is coming around, you know what that means...Famanda, Wilby and Charbeck fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Senior Prom! "Evening Under Stars" Finn read the huge banner that was pasted across the side of Winter Park High School. Finn wasn't the type to care to much about girls or dances, but with Amanda it was different. He wanted to do something special for her, asking her to prom seemed like a good place to start. On his way home from school he wracked his brain for a creative ideas, Amanda already knew he liked her, she wouldn't be dating him if she didn't so he needed something that would surprise her.

"Mom, I'm home!" Finn yelled as he made his way room.

"Hi honey!" his Mom came out, "do have any plans tonight? Any of your friends coming over?"

"Um...about that. I'm actually going over to Amanda's, that's okay right?"

"Finn you're eighteen years old, I don't care what you do, just as long as you are back by eleven." she stated

"Kay, cool" He headed upstairs again "wait, do we still have those twinkle lights out in the garage?"

Mrs. Whitman turned "Yes, why?"

"I'm going to ask Amanda to prom and I need them."

"Finn! Thats GREAT! Awww, I'll help you get a tux and pick her corsage.."

"Yeah," Finn said running upstairs, he had a plan to get to, he didn't have time to waste on his mothers gushing, and goodness knows how long she could carry on. He got to his room and the first thing he did was email Jess.

"I'm kind of bummed out." Amanda said looking at Jess. They were walking home from an evening of shopping.

"Why?" Jess asked

"Well, Finn and I have been dating for awhile now, but he hasn't made any mention of Prom. I kind of thought we would go, but I don't want to say anything." Amanda admitted

"Maybe he forgot." Jess comforted

"humph, I doubt that, its pasted all over school."

They turned the block, seeing Mrs. Nash's looming ahead.

"Whats that light?" Amanda asked seeing a glow coming from the driveway. As they got closer she gasped. On the driveway in (almost) perfect letters spelled out in twinkle lights _Will you go to prom with me?_ and Finn stood with a bouquet of flowers.

"So, will you?" Finn said grinning.

Amanda's heart fluttered,

"Of course" she said throwing her arms around his neck. She should of known Finn hadn't forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

"Breathe, breathe." Philby told himself "It's just Willa…"

Philby looked down the hall. There she stood. Dark hair pulled into a bun, a few loose curls popping out. Her brow furrowed as she dug around in her locker. He could this. Dell Philby could solve any problem, crack any code and face numerous OT's without a second glance. Then why did his legs turn leaden and his heart start racing at the thought of asking Willa to prom. He had had a crush on her for years. Now it was time to finally man up and ask her out. At least that's what Amanda, Jess and Charlene told him. And he wanted to, but he just couldn't bring himself to ask her.

His phone buzzed, he pulled it out and opened a text from Charlene.

 _Willa still needs a date to prom…_

Philby let out an exasperated sigh and ran a hand through his bright red hair.

"What's wrong with you?" He looked up to see Willa standing right in front of him giving a quizzical look.

"Nothing." He said shortly

"Okay." Willa said looking a little hurt. Philby mentally chastised himself.

"So, you going to prom?" He asked casually

"I don't think so," Willa said looking down "I don't have a date or anything, so why bother. I mean, Jess mentioned maybe going with a few other people as a group, but she got a date, so that's not happening…" She trailed off.

"Yeah…" Philby said, this is my chance, he thought. Just then the bell rang.

"Well, we should probably get to class, if I'm late one more time Mr. Hoover is going to kill me!" She laughed and gave him a half wave before walking down the hall.

Philby watched her leave. He blew it. He should have asked her. What if another guy asked her? The thought made Philby feel sick.

Philby gathered his physics history books and shoved them into his backpack before he started walking home. Once he was out of the pressing mass of teenagers he looked around for Willa. Her saw her and jogged up.

"Hey"

"Heyy" She looked up smiling

Philby took a deep breath. "Willa?"

"What?"

"Because, you don't…well…do you…" He stumbled "Do you want to go to prom with me?"

Willa looked a bit surprised, "Do you mean with some friends…or?"

"No. Just the two of us, like a date." Philby stated watching anxiously

A shy smile lit her face.

"Okay. Yes!" Willa said

"Great." Philby smiled back.

As they walked home Philby reached out and grabbed Willa's hand. As she wound her fingers around his he grinned. This was shaping up to be a good week.

Hey fellow Kingdom Keepers fans! Hope you enjoyed this Wilby chapter, I had a lot fun writing it! Any thoughts or suggestions? Let me know!


End file.
